If I Could Turn Back Time
by FinchelMonchelForever
Summary: Finn's getting married but not to Rachel to Quinn, can Rachel finally face up to her feelings and get her man back or is she going to lose Finn all over again. Story loosely based on a scene from the movie musical "Walking On Sunshine".


**If I Could Turn Back Time**

Summary: Finn's getting married but not to Rachel to Quinn, can Rachel finally face up to her feelings and get her man back or is she going to lose Finn all over again. Story loosely based on a scene from the movie musical "Walking On Sunshine".

Rachel POV

"_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray"_

The wedding invitation said as it was staring back at me how the hell can Finn get married to Quinn I mean yes I am not with Finn anymore and I know that I was the one who had broken up with him but did he really need to go back to Quinn?.

"Hey Rach I am going to the airport now are you coming?" Kurt asked.

"No way Kurt I am not going to the wedding I can't just sit there and watch Finn get married to Quinn" I answered.

"Listen Rach do you still love my brother?" he asked.

"Yes ofcourse I do and you know that Kurt it was a mistake breaking up with him" I answered back tearfully.

"Then what are you waiting for I know for a fact that Finn still loves you he's just hurt that you broke up with him if you really love someone then you gotta fight for them no matter how hard it is" Kurt said passionately.

"But Kurt what if I'm too late and you know me I'm not good at saying my feelings out loud it's easier that why you got less chance of getting hurt" I replied.

"Oh for god's sake Rachel if you love someone this much then you have got to wear your heart on your sleeve and shout your feelings from the rooftops if you have to" Kurt said angrily.

"But Kurt.." I started to say but he interrupted me.

"No buts you are coming with me and that is final now come on" he said, and before I knew it I was at the airport on the way to Ohio oh boy this is a bad idea.

In Ohio

Rachel POV

It's the day of the wedding and Kurt is still forcing me to go and I have no choice so here I am standing in a dress ready to face Finn. I am staying with my daddies for the time being and I was just about to leave when the front door knocked.

As I answered the door the last person I expected to see was standing there Finn Hudson.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Kurt told me what you told him last night and that you was here and I have to know if you stil love me Rach?" he asked me.

"Finn you can't do this you are getting married and I can't do this right now you're supposed to be at the church getting married to Quinn" I answered back tearfully.

"Rach for once in your life just tell me how you feel you broke my heart when you left me that night to go back to New York and I loved, still love you so much but I couldn't wait for you forever" he said angrily.

"No Finn you aren't doing this to Quinn I'm sorry but you have to go" I said.

"Rach please" he pleaded and I could see tears in his eyes.

"You have to go" I said.

"You know what Rach fine have a nice life" he said coldly and left.

That was when I lost it why couldn't I just tell him how I feel? Why am I always scared? Of course I love Finn with all my heart that's when I decided I have to do something I'm going to get my man back.

At the church.

As I slip in the church and sit at the back quietly I notice that Finn and Quinn are standing at the altar oh no don't tell me I'm too late.

"If anyone here knows why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please say now or forever hold your piece" the minister asked?

This was it I was about to say something when Quinn started to say something wait what Quinn?

"I have something to say" Quinn said to the shock of everyone.

"Finn you and I both know this is a big mistake we both always end up back here but we don't love eachother I have always loved someone else and so have you" she said while staring at Puck aswell.

"I am sorry to do this but we both know that it's right to end things now" she said.

"It's ok Quinn I'm ok go and get your love and I wish you all the happiness" Finn said.

"You too Finn in fact I think what you're looking for is sitting at the back" Quinn said and walked off to Puck.

Finn who had tears in his eyes walked up the church looked at me and started to walk out the door. No Finn Hudson you aren't getting away from me now. Come on Rachel it's now or never.

**Rachel**

**If I could turn back time **

**If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay**

**I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said **

**Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside **

**Words are like weapons they wound sometimes.**

**I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby.**

Finn looked at me with tears in his eyes and shook his head and walked out of the church. No I was not giving up I followed him out the church and was vaguely aware of our friends and Finn's family following to see what would happen.

**If I could turn back time **

**If I could find a way **

**I'd take back those words that hurt you **

**And you'd stay **

**If I could reach the stars **

**I'd give them all to you **

**Then you'd love me, love me **

**Like you used to do**

**If I could turn back time**

**Finn**

**My world was shattered I was torn apart **

**Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart **

**You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care **

**But I lost everything darling then and there**

**Rachel**

**Too strong to tell you I was sorry **

**Too proud to tell you I was wrong **

**I know that I was blind, and ooh...**

**Ooohh **

**If I could turn back time**

**If I could turn back time**

**If I could turn back time**

**ooh baby**

**I didn't really mean to hurt you**

**I didn't want to see you go**

**I know I made you cry**

**Ooohh **

**If I could turn back time**

**If I could find a way**

Finn kept walking away from me this was it I had to find a way to prove to him then I remembered what Kurt told me if you love someone shout it from the rooftops. So here goes nothing I ran back to the church and climbed to the top. Everyone was now looking terrified that I would fall but I need to prove to Finn.

Finn POV

I can't believe what she's doing she's on the roof singing to me begging me to give her a chance but what do I do?.

**Rachel**

**I'd take back those words that hurt you**

**If I could reach the stars**

**I'd give them all to you**

**Then you'd love me, love me **

**Like you used to do**

I looked down and I couldn't find Finn where had he gone then I heard someone walk up behind me and turned around and saw Finn looking at me like I was his world.

**If I could turn back time (turn back time)**

**If I could find a way (find a way)**

**Finn**

**Then baby, maybe, maybe**

**You'd stay**

I nodded my head to him I would stay here with him I would do anything to get him back.

"I love you Finn" I said.

He smiled at me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. All of our friends and family applauded us and some were even crying because they were happy for us. I pulled away from Finn and we both smiled at each other and just stayed in each other's arms for as long as we could till we had to get down from the roof obviously.

I don't know what the future holds for me and Finn but one thing I do know is I am not ever letting him go. Kurt was right if you love someone then prove it or you lose them well let's just say I am very happy that I listened to Kurt.

**1 Year later**

Can you believe it? It's a year later since me and Finn got back together and we have just gotten married I can't believe it.

"May have this dance ?" my husband asked me.

"Yes you may " I answered.

As we were swaying on the dance floor in each other's arms I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't listened to Kurt.

"Penny for your thoughts" Finn asked.

"Just thinking what would have happened if I didn't listen to Kurt" I replied.

"Hey don't worry about the past what matters more is that here we are together and I can't imagine being happier than I am right at this moment being married to you" he said.

"Well actually I think I know what will make you happier" I said Finn looked at me confused until I brought his hand to my stomach and he understood.

"You're pregnant?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes Finn we are going to have a baby you're going to be a daddy" I replied tearfully. Finn picked me up and spun me around and both of us were crying because we were so happy.

"I love you Finn"

"I love you too and our baby"

The End.

Thank you guys so much for reading my story please fill free to review.

I do not own any of the songs of the movie Walking on sunshine.

Songs:

If I could turn back time Walking on sunshine cast version.


End file.
